Plot Summary
everything really sucks Read It and Weep met some new people and half of them died Something's Gotta Give ~*~*~SISTERLY REUNIONoh wait she's dead The S.S. Bullshit The group arrives at the ship with some other survivors, only to be confronted with something rather more sleazy than expected. They are introduced to the man in charge of the mysterious Paradise, Mr Johnson, and he ushers them onto the ship. Despite their second thoughts, the group proceeds onto the boat, and Sherri and Tal convince Ron and Su to go drinking with them while Marie wanders off by herself. As the four get drunk, they learn more about the radio station they've been running across all this time: that it is run by a woman called "Copper" and is the only radio station still around in the area. The four proceed to get completely sloshed, and Su ends up meeting the radio show host as she comes over to flirt. Sherri, seeing Copper all over her crush, is immediately angered. Despite this, Copper is endeared to the group, and invites them to a fancy dinner only accessible by VIPs of the ship. The group obtain fancy clothing, and meet up at the lounge for the dinner. There they meet Copper and Whiski already dining, and Copper managed to convince the waitress to get some food for the group despite their non-VIP status. Johnson notices them, and comes over to meet them, telling them the story of how he created Paradise because he wanted to give people something to be happy about, even in the apocalypse, then leaves. Copper, Ron and Tal leave to mingle with the other party-goers, and Sherri and Su have a small tiff over whether Su is being too "familiar" with Copper. Meanwhile, Ron attempts to socialise, but goes from awkward conversation to awkward conversation, only made worse by Copper's terrible advice. After getting water thrown in his face he retreats completely from the party to mope in one of the ship bedrooms, forever alone. Back with Sherri, she has since also left the party, having gone after her fight with Su. On the deck she meets Marie, who was there to take in some fresh air and throw up over the side of the ship. Sherri leads Marie back to one of the rooms and promises to fetch her some food. Sherri goes back to the lounge to get some for her, but finds that this time she is not welcome back in. She then witnesses Tal also being thrown out. The two complain together, then sneak into the kitchen to get the food instead. While assembling a sandwich for Marie, they happen across a human hand in the freezer. They quickly put two and two together and realise where the meat that went into their fancy dinner came from. They split up, Tal fetching Ron and Sherri going to check on Su, as she is still at the party. Ron has a sexy dream about Tal, then wakes up to Tal bursting into the room to tell him about the cannibal plot. Meanwhile, Sherri peeks in on the party to see that Su is safe. However, she notices that Copper is there with her and, convinced Copper is in on the cannibal thing, storms in to confront her. Copper is only confused by the accusations, but someone else notices the ruckus. Johnson gets up from his table, and his bodyguards catch Tal and Ron as they rush into the room. Copper demands an explanation and Johnson provides it, admitting to the cannibalism and explaining it as necessary to survive. Tal manages to fight her way out of the guard's grip, and knocks away Ron's as well. The other party guests flee as the two opposing forces start an all-out fight, though Su hangs back. Just as the group appears to be winning, Johnson halts them by taking Su hostage with a gun. He requests them to leave the ship on the life boats in exchange for Su's life, and though the others are angry and start raring up to fight him again, Ron dissipates the situation by agreeing to Johnson's deal. Once Johnson has let them leave the room Ron reveals his plan: